


you are l o v e l y

by goldjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, No Smut, Shy Josh Dun, Teen Josh Dun, Teen Tyler Joseph, actor!josh eventually, actor!tyler, just a bunch of au's, no angst tbh This Is Gon Be Pure Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldjosh/pseuds/goldjosh
Summary: just a bunch of short joshler AU'S!





	1. i have bad memories tied to coffee shops

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post i found while trying to find prompts: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/45/af/a1/45afa192ec22c65d8219ec33a23384d3.jpg  
> im gonna do all of them except for the fifth post, bc i litearly do Not understand it bc im not an orchestra kid sO

"look, we need friendship bracelets. mine will have your name and vice versa, y'know? but anyways, whatcha want?" josh hums. i ponder on my decision for awhile, before realizing that it was just monopoly.  
"uh...i'm gonna pay $200 for the coffee shop because you love coffee and i love you. but like, i'm still not sure about it 'cause..." i unfortunately remember saying.  
"uh-i-i, um-" josh sputters out.  
"i'm not sure i wanna buy it because, like, i have bad memories tied to coffee shops. last year i had a big test so i needed coffee, right? well, it was midnight and my mom thought i was at jon's house. and unfortunately my uncle was a coffee addict and he loved this coffee store, so he saw me and got me in trouble." i blurt out. i needed to sleep.  
"that's... wow. ho-how about we go to bed? alright? you need to sleep." josh suggests.  
"okay, but only for like 20 minutes."  
josh nodded.

my phone rings and awakes me. josh is laying on my chest and i really don't have the heart to wake him, so i let the phone do it.  
soon he twitches and opens his eyes. his eyes are the most beautiful brown. and i never really get to see his hair this curly, but i love it to death.  
"mhh...mornin'." josh mumbles.  
"uh, good morning...?" i say, remembering saying i loved him. and the coffee shop thing. and the fact that it's 5:00AM.  
"i don't wanna get up." josh says into my chest.  
"me neither."  
"hey, tyler?"  
my heart beats fast. "mmhmm?"  
"can w-we, uh, can we go back to sleep?" josh asks. "yeah, sure man."  
he snuggles into the crook of my neck. the weight of him on top of me feels nice.

josh shifting around wakes me up.  
i flutter my eyes open. i can't see his face, josh is still buried in my neck.  
"good morning..." josh whispers. he probably knew i was awake because of my breathing. he was a very observant person.  
"hey." i awkwardly say.  
"why'd we try to pull an all nighter, ty?"  
"'cause monopoly is awesome, dude." i laugh out.  
"true." he says with a small shrug.  
"we confessed some weird shit, though." josh adds on.  
"yeah..."  
"like, remember when i said 'i just wanna make friendship bracelets for a living'?"  
i giggle.  
"and remember when you said you loved me?" josh says.  
my heart beats rapidly, fearing what's coming next.  
"m-mhhm."  
"i think i love you too." josh says quietly, i almost can't hear it.  
i wrap my arms around him, slowly grinning.  
we lay there for a few minutes, soaking in each others words.  
josh finally raises his head.  
"can i be your boyfriend?" josh asked timidly.  
"y-yes." i reply.  
"thanks, dude." josh says. he then goes back to snuggling into my chest, laying with me for the majority of the day.


	2. stupid frickin' movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is The Shortest Thing but it cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in joshs pov!!!

tyler carries me bridal style to the couch, giggling. i can tell his arms are about to give out. he sits me beside jenna.  
"nerds." jenna whispers. i lay my head on her shoulder, and hold tyler's hand.  
"who choose the notebook?" i say.  
jenna looks over at tyler knowingly. i chuckle but decide not to say anything of it.

the stupid ending of this stupid fricking movie started to...happen. noah started walking into allie's room.  
i unknowingly grip tyler's hand, trying to keep tears from flowing. i've been trying to stop myself from crying ever since fin's death.  
"goodnight." allie croaks out as i let a little tear slip out.  
the camera pans out on allie and noah dead, as tyler sighs.  
"what did you th- josh? are you okay?" tyler asks, seeing my eyebrows furrowed and a tear on my cheek.  
"yeah...stupid frickin' movie..." i say. jenna lets out a heavenly giggle.  
"i like it, but promise me whenever we have children neither of you will intercept with their messages." jenna breathes out.  
"unless they're a serial killer." i point out.  
"duh." jenna says.  
"ty, would you read to me everyday if i had dementia?" i ask.  
"um...yeah. but i think you'd be freaked out. like, i think 70 year-old-you would be concerned if i told you i asked you wear a gorilla suit to our shows."  
i nod. i'm still concerned that tyler actually asked me to wear that suit to shows, though.  
i'm also concerned that i complied, but i knew it'd make tyler happy. and i'd do anything to make tyler happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think jenna+josh are platonic in this fic but! imagine whatever u like


	3. all day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like josh bein sleepy???? like cuddling joshler??????? then this is the fanfic for u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm IM NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!! enjoy this short shit

josh rolled over in my bed with a whine.   
"what's wrong, bitch?" 

josh whined again. "i'm cold...you don' have enough blankets.." he said sleepily.

"c'mere, then."

"are you...invitin' me to, to, cuddle with you?" 

i laugh. "yes."

josh comes closer and puts his legs around me.  
"does that feel better, dude? you warm?"

"uh huh. you're a warm boy."

"thank you, joshie." he's a warm boy, too.

"i wanna cuddle...all day."

"all day?" i ask.

"all day!"


	4. you aren't bugging me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh was young, dumb and cute as fuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i nearly put my social media in a library book once ihbdhfbud MURDER 11 YEAR OLD ME

it all started when josh found a number in a book he picked up from the library.

he was on the last page when the saw the telephone number. it was right under the last words. "come cry to me about andrew's death. i miss him. 614-580-301"

josh was a dumb 14 year old. he didn't really think "oh, this number may belong to a murderer", so he decided to message it. plus, josh wanted a friend that liked the same thing as him.

he put his phone down, picked up his phone and shakily typed a message to the number. the naive retyped it over and over. how do you send a message saying that you found their number in a library book?

after a few minutes, he finally decided on a message.   
'hey i found ur number in a book and i wanted to say that i also share the same love for andrew'  
for some reason, josh instantly regretted it. it sounded dumb and the other person would probably think the same thing.

five minutes later, his phone buzzed. it was a message from them. his heart raced even faster.

'sorry who'

josh was confused by the reply.

'whatcha mean dude' josh sent back.

'idk who andrew is ?'  
josh's stomach dropped. this was embarrassing.

'god uh...'

'this is a new number, sorry man.   
i hope you find someone that likes andrew just as much as you.'  
josh's cheeks flushed.

'same here lol i was just looking for someone that liked it too. sorry for bugging you'

'you arent bugging me, this is kinda funny to me actually.'  
josh made an odd squeaking noise. he was an idiot.

'hey andrew lover, what is your name?'

'josh y'

'joshy?'

'god'

'goodnight joshy'  
josh's cheeks flushed even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i FEEL CONFIDENT IN THIS

**Author's Note:**

> this might not be updated every 7 days, it'll probably be updated every 8 to 10 days


End file.
